The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a stationary roof, a roof opening provided therein, a movable panel for opening and closing said roof opening and two stationary guides positioned along opposite longitudinal edges of the roof opening for guiding two guide shoes provided close to the forward edge of the movable panel, which guides each comprise at least a vertically extending guide part for a guiding cooperation with a corresponding vertically extending guide shoe part, wherein the guide shoes are attached to the movable panel in a substantially vertically and horizontally adjustable manner by means of substantially transversally extending adjustment screws.
Before discussing the state of the art it is noted that indications as ‘vertically’, ‘horizontally’ and ‘transversally’ in a conventional manner refer to the geometry of the vehicle (such that, for example, the transverse direction extends in a horizontal plane across the vehicle).
The adjustment screws allow positioning the movable panel correctly with respect to the stationary roof, especially in the closed position of the movable panel. In such a closed position the adjustment screws are loosened and the position of the guide shoes relative to the movable panel (and thus the position of the movable panel relative to the stationary roof) is adjusted until the movable panel is positioned in a correct manner (which may mean, for example, correctly engaging seals surrounding the roof opening). Next the adjustment screws are tightened again for fixating the obtained position of the guide shoes relative to the movable panel. As a result it is assured that during following opening and closing procedures the movable panel always will reach the correct closed position.
Because the adjustment of the position of the guide shoes is carried out in the closed position of the movable panel, the adjustment screws have to be accessible in said position. Accordingly this means that in the closed position of the movable panel the adjustment screws are located above the stationary guides, as seen in a transverse direction. This, however, results in such a distance between the guide shoes and the movable panel that in the closed position of the panel the guide shoes (and the corresponding end parts of the stationary guides, the ‘locators’) protrude rather far downwardly towards the passenger compartment of the vehicle, requiring, on one hand, a low position of the lower lining of the roof of the vehicle and creating, on the other hand, a substantial risk on injuries during accidents.